Slayer Central
by tiffnya
Summary: What if the Slayer before Buffy already knew everyone in Sunnydale, heres my take on how the gang would coup. Rewrite.


Disclaimer: All the Characters are Joss' ..except for Eliza :)

Rating: PG-13..So far..  
Spoilers: Buffy Season 1..so far

Challenge: What if the Slayer before Buffy was already in Sunnydale, and was friends with Willow, Xander, and Angel, and Giles was her watcher?

Prologue

Eliza made her way through the streets of Sunnydale, wishing that Angel would show up to keep her company, not that he was super chatty, but someone there not talking was better than no one at all. Willow, Xander, and Giles were all at the library, researching the latest baddie, and she had went out to patrol to keep from going stir crazy.

She was jerked out of her thoughts, when she heard a bang, followed by a scream from the nearest alley. "Thats my cue.." she thought, as she charged through the alley. She stopped, and surveyed the scene surprised to see only one person. She frowned, but didnt have time to react or ask any questions before the seemingly innocent looking girl was upon her. She kicked her off, and then sunk into a battle stance, but was hit from above with a lead pipe.

"About time you got here" The blonde in the bad outfit commented, angrily. Eliza frowned in confusion, as she tried to pull herself up off the ground. She reached for her stake, but she was dazed and it took her a minute to find it. Her hand closed around it, just as the minion hit her again with the pipe. She let out a small groan, dropped the stake, and then collapsed into a unconcious heap in the alley.

Darla smiled cruelly, and the minions moved the Slayer out of the alley and into the waiting car. She marveled again about how small Slayers were for her much strength they possessed, and then followed her minions out to the car.

Angel burst through the library doors, and Giles looked up at him startled. Willow also looked up from the computer where she was researching the latest demon for Eliza. A frown wrinkled her forehead as she saw Angel's rage filled state.

"Have you seen Eliza" Angel asked, barely containing his anger and not bothering to make with the pleasantries. Giles stood up"She was in earlier, and went to patrol while we were researching." he explained. "I've been all over Sunnydale, and to all of the cemetaries" Angel stated"She's not patrolling, she's not at the Bronze, and she's not here, so where the hell is she" He demanded, even though Giles had told him all he knew.

Giles was stunned at the outburst, and stood in silence for a second. He opened his mouth hoping he could calm the vampire a little, but Angel was already headed back out the door. The British man sat back down at the table, with a sigh and wondered where his Slayer could be.

Eliza roused slowly out of her state of unconciousness, and tried to look around in the darkness. She saw the same blonde that had kidnapped her standing across the room from her. She started to move but wasnt completely surprised to see that she was chained to the wall. She pulled on the chains, and let out a groan of frustration when they didnt budge.

"Who are you" Eliza questioned, turning back to the blonde, and putting on her best Slayer bravado. "Dont even try.." she blonde stated"I can smell your fear" she let out a mocking laugh, which just made Eliza angrier. She pulled at her chains again"Who are you" She repeated, angry that she couldnt free herself.

Darla came over to Eliza and gently took her head in between her hands. Eliza tried to pull away, but to no avail because the vampiress strengthened her grip on her. "Im the person thats goig to kill you" she said, matter of factly, her voice full of mock sweetness.

Eliza started to reply, when Darla slammed her head into the wall behind her, and once again everything faded to black.

Angel walked through the streets of Sunnydale, getting angrier by the second. He walked into Willy's and without bothering to say anything before hand slammed him down on top of the counter. "Where the hell is she" He growled, barely containing his vamp visage. "I dont know who you're talking about" Willy managed to rasp. Angel put more pressure on his throat"Where is Eliza" he repeated.

"Now do you really think with an attitude like that, he's going to tell you" A voice asked from the back of the room. Angel threw Willy behind the bar, and turned to face Darla"You" he replied, his voice a growl.

"Is that anyway to treat family, Angelus" Darla questioned, taking a step towards him. Angel growled at her"Where is she, Darla" he questioned, his voice bitter and full of rage.

Darla grinned, seeming not to be put off by his anger"Well, I could tell you but that wouldn't exactly be sporting would it" she asked. "I guess that I'll just have to show you" she said. With that, minions spilled into the room, and a pair of them were holding onto Eliza, who was still unconcious.

Angel exhaled sharply, even though he had no reason to breathe. Her brown hair was matted with her own blood as it fell in disarray around her shoulders, and her pretty, kind face was marred with bruises and tiny cuts. Her clothes were tattered, and bloodstained. The scent of her blood fulled the air, it was so thick it felt like a cloud of it had settled around him.

"What did you do to her" Angel rasped, desperate to her his friend. He wanted to help his friend, who had no chance of helping herself in the state she was in even if she would have regained conciousness. Darla shrugged"We have a chat, about life, Slayers, and some other things" she smiled cruelly"She was disrespectful and I didn't like it, it really was all her fault" she said, innocently.

Angel growled, and took a step forward towards his friend. "ah, ah, ah" Darla scolded, and a vamp tightened his hold on the Slayer getting her in the position to break her neck.

Angel stopped, preparing to attack Darla while he weighed the odds of him reaching Darla to use her to get Eliza, or to reach the vampire who held Eliza before he snapped her neck, and the chances weren't good. Darla smiled sweeetly"Do you realy think you could make it, Darling boy" she inquired.

Angel growled again, slipping into his vamp face, and then reigning it not wanting to let Darla see that she was getting to him, he de-vamped. "I'll kill you if you do this" he said, meaning it completely.

Darla grinned"You don't have it in you, Angelus" she mocked"You care for this pitiful human, while you should be helping me kill her." she said, sounding disgusted.

Angel looked at Eliza, praying that she would awaken,but she didn't move as she slumped over in the minion's arms. "Why are you doing this" he asked Darla, hoping to buy some time even though he already knew what her answer would be.

Darla smiled again"because its fun" she said, simply"And when you get angry, things always get interesting" she smirked, moving towards the Slayer. "I mean really how are you going to stop me" she questioned, referring to all her minions, and the distance between himself and the Slayer. She slipped into her vampire visage"Besides I think I've already won" she said, smiling.

Eliza finally came to, and made a small squeak of terror as Darla's fangs pierced her throat. She looked at Angel, her eyes pleading and watched as he slowly advanced trying not to alert the lackies of the vampiress. "Ohh, God, Ohh God" her mind screamed, but she couldn't actually say anything because her mouth felt dry, and she couldn't remember how to speak. She was now slightly dizzy, and closed her eyes for a second, and looked back at Angel to see 4 vampires sneaking up behind him with weapons, she wanted to warn him but the words wouldnt come, and then he was on the ground in an unconcious heap.

"Oh God, no Angel" Eliza managed to rasp, as she struggled in the grasp of the vampire holding her, and Darla herself, but with her wounds there was no way she could fight them off. She realized that if she didn't she was going to die, and let out a soft moan of terror. She collapsed to her knees on the floor, and saw spots in front of her eyes from the blood loss, she felt dizzy and exhaled sharpy.

Darla pulled away from the Slayer, who was now stretched out on the floor, barely moving. The Vampiress smiled, and slit her wrist with her fingernail, and shoved it to the girl's mouth forcing her to drink"Things are about to get very interesting" she said, as the girl began feeding from her. The minions grabbed a hold of Angel who was still unconcious, and at her command stuck him into the alley outside, she refused to kill him yet, not when she had so much leverage now with her new Slayer childe. She looked back down at Eliza, who had climbed to her knees, and was now sucking greedily at her wrist. "Things are about to get very interesting" she repeated, as she pulled her wrist away, and the girl collapsed on the ground, dead for now but soon to awaken as a member of the undead.


End file.
